Love like Winter
by Lady Rouge the Elf
Summary: Sasuke has been cold towards love for awhile, but what happens when Naruto melts his heart one Christmas day at a very special Christmas party? Will Sasuke finally admit he loves Naruto, or will his heart remain frozen? Rated T for one ShonenAi scene


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto in any way shape or form.

A/N: I really wanted to have this out on Christmas, but I was really busy and couldn't work on it at all for almost a week…so without any further stalling, here is my first SasuNaru fanfic!

Winter had once again crept upon the tiny village of Konoha, bringing with it a

holiday that was meant to be happy, but never was for Sasuke. Ever since the day of his

clan's death, he had despised every holiday, be it Christmas or even his own birthday.

Each year he would distance himself as far from everyone as he possibly could, and

spend the day living in his old memories of a simpler, happier time. This year he found

himself sitting at the edge of a dock staring across a motionless lake lost deep in his

thoughts.

After some time, he laid back and closed his eyes, hoping to find some better

comfort in his dreams. This did not last long, as footsteps approached him and stopped

two inches form him, casting a shadow over his face.

"Oi, Sasuke; what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sasuke did not have to open

his eyes to tell who it was, but did so anyways to glare irritated at the blond haired boy.

"To get away from people like you, Naruto" He then sat back up, looking out at the lake

once more. Naruto decided not to fight, and sat down next to him, pulling a small

envelope out of his pocket.

"The only reason why I came here was to give you this," he showed him the envelope

"it's an invitation to a Christmas party at Sakura's house, and she wants you to come"

Sasuke looked down at it and sighed annoyed.

"Tell her I'm not interested"

"She also said that if you didn't show up, her and the rest of the girls would follow you

around and stalk you until next Christmas" Sasuke went to argue, but stopped as he saw

Naruto smiling. Somehow, Sasuke could never stay mad when he saw Naruto smile, he

could never figure it out, and probably never would either.

"Are you going to be there?" Sasuke's question caught Naruto off guard, and there was a

slight moment of silence before Naruto answered.

"Um, yeah I'll be there…why?" Sasuke stared into Naruto's clear blue eyes, then smiled

slightly after a few seconds.

"No reason" He said, as he got up and turned to leave.

"See ya later tonight"

"Hey, wait a minute" Naruto got up as well and followed him. Sasuke stopped and turned

abruptly, causing Naruto to crash into him and sent the two falling to the ground. An

awkward silence hung over them as Naruto lifted himself off of Sasuke, looking down at

him shocked.

"I…um, I'm sorry" Naruto blushed as he rolled off of Sasuke and sat in the grass nearby.

Sasuke propped himself up on his knees and smiled at Naruto, again staring into his blue

eyes.

"Just be careful the next time, you baka" He reached up, and messed up Naruto's hair in a

playful manner.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Naruto batted his hand away, and tried his best to re-fix his

hair, but couldn't seem to get it to spike back up.

"I kinda like that look; you should wear your hair like that for the party tonight" Naruto

stared at him feeling his cheeks begin to blush more. Sasuke got up after a few seconds

and dusted himself off before continuing back towards Konoha.

"Before I forget, there's going to be a secret Santa gift exchange thing; the name of the

person you need to get a present for is in your invitation" Sasuke waved back in

acknowledgement and continued walking back towards town. Once he was far enough

away, he opened the envelope and took out the card; scanning it quickly for the secret Santa name.

"You are the secret Santa of…Naruto" Sasuke read aloud, then felt his heart begin to

race. '_I have to get a present for Naruto…it should be simple, right?' _Sasuke sighed to

himself and headed off for the nearest shop, hoping against all odds that he was right.

Sasuke walked for nearly an hour with his head in the clouds, thinking about the

perfect gift to get Naruto, when he came to a shop with stuffed animals. The first stuffed

animal he saw was a frog holding a little heart in both of his hands, smiling happily with

rosy red cheeks.

'_Naruto likes frogs…I bet he'd love it!' _ Without a second to waste, Sasuke ran

inside the store and grabbed up the small plush frog before anyone else could, then

began to walk to the front to pay for it. As Sasuke headed to the front of the store, he

happened to notice a rather shiny golden heart necklace among some other jewelry and

decided to take a look.

The heart felt light in his hands, despite it looking quite heavy. He also noticed a hinge of sorts on the back, indicating there was a place for a picture to go in it. After a

thorough investigation of the locket, he held it up to the heart that the frog was holding to

see if it would fit; it was the perfect size to hide in the frog's heart, it would even have enough room for some cotton.

Sasuke snatched up the locket and then headed back to the front of the shop once

again. He paid for the two items as quickly as he could, and ran all the way back to his

house some two or three miles away. Once he caught his breath, he raced for the

bathroom to take a quick shower and then changed into a nice tan sweater and black

pants, after which he put on some nice smelling cologne and brushed his hair; all the

while thinking about how excited Naruto would be once he gave him his gift.

When Sasuke was done, he headed back out to the kitchen where Naruto's present

was, and began cutting the heart to make the locket fit in. Before putting the locket into

the heart, Sasuke took a picture of himself and pasted it into the locket, smiling softly as

he did so. After the glue set a bit, he put the locket inside the stuffed heart and put the

cotton on top of it, hoping that Naruto wouldn't be able to find it easily.

Sasuke then set off on making a tag to put on the gift wrap, but stalled when he

couldn't think of anything to write on it. '_I definitely don't want everyone to know that_

_his present is from me, so I can't write to Naruto from Sasuke…'_ after a moment of

thinking, Sasuke decide to just put simply 'To Naruto From Santa' Sasuke chuckled

slightly at this,then wrapped the present and put the tag on afterwards.

The time had finally come for Sasuke to leave, and immediately he felt his heart

begin to beat faster. He felt nervous somehow, like he was afraid that Naruto wouldn't

like his present, but why did he feel this way? It seemed like every time he was around

Naruto, his heart would begin beating faster and he'd feel as if he was a schoolgirl

staring at her crush…

Sasuke quickly shook the thought of his head and went on his way towards

Sakura's house in a hurried pace. As soon as he stepped inside Sakura's house, he

immediately went to the table with the presents and put his down amongst the others.

Once he left the table with the presents, he snaked his way through the crowd,

looking everywhere for someone, yet he had no idea who; or did he? After sometime, it

was time for people to open up gifts, and Sasuke waited almost too impatiently for them to call out Naruto's name.

"Ok, next we have…Naruto" Sakura said as she picked up the present. Naruto eagerly

jumped up and took the present, smiling his usual happy-go-lucky smile that he always did.

"Who is it from?"

"The tag says…Santa?! Hey, that's not fair! You guys were supposed to put your name, not Santa's!" Naruto pouted, but opened his present just the same. Naruto's face lit up when he saw the plush frog; he practically squealed out loud and jumped in the air.

"It's really cute! Thank you whoever got this for me!"

'_You're welcome, baka' _Sasuke couldn't help but smiling when he saw how happy Naruto was; now if only he could the courage to tell him who the present was really from…

"Sasuke, did you see my present? It's so cute!" Sasuke looked up into the bright blue eyes of a smiling Naruto, and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, it sure is cute" He said this more to Naruto himself then to the frog, but he doubted Naruto would notice.

"It's just a shame the person didn't write their name on the tag…I really wanted to thank them" Naruto looked down at the plush, sighing softly to himself.

"I'm sure you'll find him, don't worry about it"

"How can you be so sure it's a he?" Naruto looked back up at Sasuke confused.

"Well, none of the girls like you that much" Sasuke laughed, then tousled Naruto's hair once again.

"In any case, I should get going; I'm glad you like your gift" Sasuke smiled then turned towards the door.

"Um…Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naruto, what is it?" Naruto looked back down at the frog, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me? You can stay at my place too; I have plenty of space…" Sasuke looked at him speechless for a moment before Naruto picked his head back up and looked him in the eyes.

"Nobody should be alone for Christmas" Sasuke stared into his deep blue eyes as he thought, even though he knew the answer for awhile now.

"Sure Naruto, I'd love to" Sasuke smiled warmly at the blushing blond as the both of

them headed for the door. The walk to Naruto's house was awkward and silent; neither of

them were good at striking up a conversation.

Once inside, Naruto headed into the kitchen and grabbed some wine glasses as well as some non-alcoholic wine, bringing all of the items into the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Wine and a fire? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting ready for a date" Sasuke smirked as he sat down next to Naruto, staring into his once more.

"I've been waiting all year to drink this wine, and I thought that now would be a perfect time to drink it" Naruto blushed as he fumbled around with a box of matches, trying desperately to get one lighted.

"Here, let me help…" Sasuke placed his hand lightly on Naruto's left hand that held the box, and took Naruto's right hand with the match and brought it up to his face; he inhaled deeply and exhaled a small burst of fire, successfully lighting the match. Naruto threw the match into the fireplace then went back to looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Um, thanks Sasuke" Naruto blushed slightly as he turned his head away from him and stared at the bottle of wine.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin towards him, letting his fingers linger on Naruto's chin. Naruto blushed a bright red before standing up and heading back into the kitchen. When he reappeared, he was holding the frog from the party and still blushing quite profusely.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you check the heart he's holding? I bet there's something in it" Naruto poked at the heart a bit the looked back to Sasuke when he felt something. After a few attempts, Naruto finally got the heart opened and held the golden heart locket with a shocked kind of smile on his lips.

After setting the frog down, he pried the locket open as quickly but carefully as he could, and nearly dropped it when he saw Sasuke's picture. Sasuke got up from the floor and walked over towards Naruto, smiling happily.

"I'm the one that got you the frog, and the locket" Naruto looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Sasuke, it's so beautiful" Sasuke walked up to him more, closing the distance between them so that there was barely an inch in-between.

"Naruto…the reason why I got you those, is because…" Naruto looked up at him blushing as Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Naruto, I…I love you"

A/N: I hope everyone likes my first oneshot... I'm sorry if it was too short or too long; I mainly worked at this in the wee hours of the morning, so please bear with me. If all goes well, I might add more to this one, as well as make more in the not-so-distant future. Reviews are loved and welcomed!


End file.
